Rising of the Sun: A Hero's Tale
by PurpleKingCrazy
Summary: An imagined tale about a human elf hybrid that goes out to the other side of the world in order to find a cursed girl caught under a spell by an evil sorceress. Under this spell, she becomes active as the sun rises, but turns to stone after the sun sets. Leona/Diana tale
1. Prologue

Hello everyone! I'm back with another story, but this time, it is an imagined tale about the journey to the other side of the world. I made up a few things just to show you that I have a different mind. As the story goes, this may be like a damsel in distress type story except that it is League of Legends related... But then again, maybe I could purchase a few pink wards.

Anyway, this story is about a human elf hybrid who goes on a quest, interested about the unexpected story, in search for the missing woman cursed with an evil spell from an evil sorceress. This is a Leona/Diana tale and I'm such a huge fan of both of them.

* * *

RISING OF THE SUN  
A Hero's Tale

**Prologue**

A true hybrid human elf named Frodo lived in a peaceful village. Likewise... It is unclear to him in the extent for the legends must unfold within the path of the sun.

Frodo isn't like a person any one imagined. He is a weird one. He doesn't like to be bothered with his pet Pikagat, whom sleeps with him every night on the side of his bed. Frodo lives at peaceful tree house right next to where his parents lived. Frodo always like to go fishing and inspecting flowers.

Yet some rumor had spread across the village recently, that a true sacred woman was under a spell by a wicked witch that tried to eviscerate her for a deal of true balance. They also say this woman was cursed and turns to stone every night. In spite of such wondrous things, Frodo had gone to another curious expedition he may undercover himself an extraordinary discovery between the balance of two forces: The Sun and the Moon.

**END OF PROLGUE**


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

Kanikaro Village

Frodo wakes up naturally... It is morning and the sun is rising upon him... Frodo yawns and climbs down the tree to meet with his parents next door.

He entered the house, and the table lay his daily breakfast: Groan eggs and Haum... He also likes his breakfast with some milk. He chugs it down quickly and downs his milk like he was a bulldozer. However, he was not a social type when it comes to breakfast.

"Wow Frodo, you do eat very fast, just like your father." Frodo curiously looked at his father with reluctant agitation. Frodo was not convinced enough to savor his food as he begins to chew on his eggs and haum. Frodo never liked savoring his food, but he liked to devour things like a snake. "If you swallow your food too quickly, you'll choke and die. You do not want that to happen, do you."

Frodo continued to devour his food like a pig, despite his father's warning. It may not have been a first time he had been eating his food like that, but his apparent activity made him fascinated for something more than fishing. Maybe even if he had gone to an adventure. Frodo looked up to his father, apparent about the things he is going to say:

"Hahah... I see you face now..." Frodo's mother turned back with curiosity, overhearing the chat with the father/son thing. "I'll tell you what. We'll start fishing today. Maybe you and I will have a good time together for this one moment."

After breakfast, Frodo brings his fishing rod and heads outside with his father, following suit. They stopped at the ledge of the water and began fishing. Frodo liked fishing all day. However, he also liked to release the fish back into the water, so they would not die. Sometimes, his pikagat comes along to watch all the fishes Frodo catches and throws back. One moment from now, Frodo might catch something very good but not really found and dragged. Sometimes he might catch a ton of fish or he may not catch any fish at all, but likes to enjoy his patience in spite of these events. The pikagat likes to sleep and chill during his fishing upon the edge of the lake.

It was not likely a normal fishing day for him. He pulled in a very good fish this time. This fish was not like any other fish in this lake. In the Kanikaro Village, a legend tells about the Legendary Grail Mackerel. Yet, only a few fish ever are caught in the world and nobody knew where they had come from. The villagers know they exist, but never one had caught such an apparent fish... until today.

Frodo pulled the line with all his strength. He was not sure it is a Grail Mackerel until the fish started jumping out of the water. Big scales... Purple, bluish... huge eyes. The fish was a beautiful sight to see! His father was impressed at Frodo's moment of catching the legendary fish. Frodo pulled with all his might until the fish landed on the surface. His pikagat looked at it in a sudden pause.

"I can't believe what you had caught, son..." His father said with a glorious gasp. Frodo looked at the fish with his happiest might. The fish seemed beautiful when the fish's eyes meet his. Never such a Grail Mackerel had come even close to his perspective or it may be a lucky coincidence. In spite of such particular and extraordinary events, Frodo knows he had made a proud catch with all that patience. "Your mother will be so proud of you once you show her what you had caught. Come on son! No time to waste!"

Frodo, in spite of holding the fish on his right hand, looked back on the open road far ahead of another house in the village. He could see for himself the fascination of another adventure on foot... to explore a new world beyond him and his peers. His parents always wanted to keep him close to the village until he learns everything. Yet, he wants to explore a new world right now, waiting for new challenges to open when he goes though his only wall: The wall of Fear.

"Oh my golly Rancid!" his mother cried out, excited and proud of Frodo's recent activity: "You are just about to become one of the most famous villagers, even if you caught it at such a young age!" His mother was glorified by the extremely rare catch of this fish, but to see Frodo's reaction made him smile. "Oh! I see what you're thinking! You want to head off into another world outside. In this village, many people thought of dangling creatures outside the village that will hurt or even torture you. But then again, we explore rarely in our time and never get to see a creature in such inexplicable size. But I'll tell you what." A slight pause a she begins to think about a brand new chapter opening ahead. "I'll grab you that book you wanted so you can read about the Rising of the Sun."

Is this what we have been already reading right now? Frodo thought. But never to see such a story co-exist in his world. His mother produces a book off the shelf and hands it over to Frodo, which then again starts reading over at the kitchen table. His mother begins washing the dishes again from the sink as Frodo begins to read.

In such a short period of reading, he now learns that there is this girl cursed by an evil sorcerer that just sees day and not night. Under this spell, this girl now breaks from her curse every morning, but after the sun falls, she turns to stone, and lays upon rest every night as stone, or maybe she stands every night, exhausted by the epiphany of the silly curse. Maybe there exists such a girl, but never gone outside of the world and check. Frodo wonders if he will get the chance to meet this girl.

Frodo closes the book, puts the book on the shelf, leaves the house, and sleeps at his tree house for the evening.

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

Please give feedback about what you like about the story so far! Your comments are very appreciated.


End file.
